


amorphous

by lamentum



Series: if i have learned what love is, it is because of you [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Draft - No Beta, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: His apprentice, reborn, was not the same person.Not yet, anyway.





	amorphous

She didn’t remember much.

The earliest she could remember was _him_ — clutching her to his chest and weeping into her hair, and even with her knowledge of nothing and no one, the sounds of his sobs conveyed to her a great pain.

Something that was lost, and then found again.

A dark, starless night.

The details were difficult to make out.

 

After that it was a bed, impossibly soft and warm. She had come to learn it was her own, decorated with silks and furs that were oddly satisfying to admire— decorated as though she had put them there herself.

_Had she? Probably. He’d never dare try to tell her that, though. Not again, at least._

 

The third was food. Stew, probably lamb and veggies; he showed her how to use the utensils. She spilled it over herself a few times, though he didn’t seem to mind. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

She wished he would show her a real one.

 

The fourth was filled with panic; it was the first time she had woken up without him at her side. This one was the most vivid— stumbling down the stairs, startling the stove salamander, searching for him in every nook and cranny with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Why was she crying?

_Why was he gone?_

It startled him, opening the front door to find her sobbing in a heap on the hardwood, still not vocal enough to explain to him why she was so afraid, but it seemed the way she clung to him the moment he was in arms reach was explanation enough.

_“I’m here. I won’t leave you, I promise. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”_

How could she not be afraid when he could leave so easily?

 

The fifth was her real beginning, seated at a makeshift dining room table, barely big enough to fit the two of them. He had made rice pudding, added just a bit of cinnamon— exactly the way she liked it. She smiled, weak and halfhearted as he placed the dish in front of her and a spoon directly in her grasp, squeezing his hand over hers. It was only when he turned away that she felt the swell of confidence in her chest, sitting up straight and staring at his back longingly.

“Asra.”

He froze, and turned back to her slowly, tears pricking at his eyes, and for the first time since she had awakened, he could see her again.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really vague and self indulgent fic speculating the nature of the Apprentice's recovery after their revival, starting vague and fuzzy and listing the only memories they could recall before their world became clear again. 
> 
> I've been writing a lengthier BNHA fic on the side and needed to take a break and write something else, and thus, this was born. I don't think this fic is particularly good, or creative, but hey thats self indulgent fic writing for ya! Why not share it with others?
> 
> Thank you very much for reading <3
> 
> (NOTE - December 17th, 2019: this piece has been modified to reflect my apprentice, and thus, the pronouns have been modified.)


End file.
